Date Night (Charity & Vanessa)
by wentworthchar4
Summary: Vanessa's birthday arrives, much to Vanessa's surprise charity has planned a birthday meal. Will everything go to plan? Will Vanessa like the present Charity has got her?


It was a beautiful sunny day in the Yorkshire dales. The sun beaming through the curtains at Tug Ghyll, woke an tired yet excitable Vanessa. She turned hoping to find Charity led next to her, but instead she found a single red rose and a handwritten note. The note read "Morning Babe, happy birthday! Sorry I'm not there when you wake,. Meet me in the pub at 5 for your birthday surprise. xoxo Charity". Vanessa brought the red rose up to her nose and took a deep breath in, she was overwhelmed with the smell of love and happiness.

A short distance away over at the pub, Charity with a beaming smile covering her face, fills Chas on what she is planning for Vanessa's birthday.

"I'm going to stand Ness up!", Charity proudly tells Chas.

"Stand her up, how is that going to make her happy?", Chas replies.

"Because I will be over at her's with Tracy setting up a romantic night for two! While she's here acting for me to turn up. All I need you to do is play along and keep her here as long as possible. Think you can do that without messing it up?",charity responds.

Chas smirks, "that shouldn't be a problem, just don't mess this up! Vanessa's good for you, you know that right?"

A blushing charity nods in agreement with Chas, "I've got this, have faith in me".

Back over at Tug Ghyll, a very stressed Vanessa is panicking, flinging clothes here, there and everywhere trying to find that perfect outfit for her surprise.

Does she go casual? Sexy? Turn up in something that will blow Charity's mind? She decides to play it safe and go for her usual blue shirt, yellow jumper and skinny jeans combo.

As Vanessa gets ready to leave for the pub, she checks herself out one last time in the mirror to make sure everything looks perfect. There is a certain spring in Vanessa's step as she strides to the pub, with a beaming smile from ear to ear. When she arrives she expects to see Charity sat there waiting for her, instead she sees an empty table with a lone red rose. Instant disappointment covers her face, "Chas do you know where Charity is? She was meant to be meeting me here at 5?"

"Ohhhh… She's just had to pop out for five minutes, I'm sure she won't be long…Pint?" Chas responds quickly.

A slightly disappointed Vanessa response, "yeah ta".

Time passed and the check of the watch became more and more of a frequent activity, the sadness become increasingly evident on her face as the seconds ticked away. Chas could tell that Vanessa was becoming twitchy, she decided to try and calm Vanessa by reassuring that charity would not be too much longer.

"Another pint?" Said Chas in a quiet, tentative manner. "I'm sure she has a good reason for being late".

Vanessa sighed, "40 minutes late? I don't have time for this. I could be spending time with my boy on my birthday, instead I'm sat alone in my local. She's got 5 more minutes and then I'm off".

Chas gave a sympathetic yet supportive smile, and quickly rushed back to the bar so she could text a warning to charity.

Buzz Buzz "you have 5 minutes, Vanessa is fuming, she's had enough of waiting for you".

A stones throw away at Tug Ghyll both charity and Tracy have been working to set the scene for the big birthday surprise. Candles are lit, bubbles on ice, red and white roses in a beautiful crystal vase and charity in her sexy new lingerie.

"Tracy you need to leave, Vanessa is on her way back," Charity shouted with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm going, I'm going! I hope you two love birds have a wonderful evening", said a giggly Tracy.

"Love birds?" Charity murmured to herself. A look of panic came over her face, are we a couple? Am I falling for her? She dashes over to the champagne and pours herself a glass to calm her nerves.

*bang the pint glass slams on the table, an angry Vanessa grabs her belongings and heads towards the exit. "Thanks for the pint Chas, if you see charity tell her not to bother contacting me, I'm really not in the mood for her mind games", said a visibly upset Vanessa. Chas doing her best to keep a straight face, nods and says "will do".

Vanessa slams open the door to Tug Ghyll, throwing her coat and handbag down in an aggressive manner, What was that smell? She could smell burning candles, she calls out "Trace, David is that you?". There was no reply, she tentatively walked into the living room shocked to find Charity stood there in her sexy red velvet gown, holding a single white rose and a sign saying "sorry for standing you up babe?". Vanessa's mood instantly changes, her jaw dropping to the floor, pulse racing, blood pulsating through her veins, she couldn't believe her eyes. Someone who doesn't talk about feelings and very rarely shows emotion, going through all of this trouble just for her.

"There was me thinking you'd stood me up, how wrong was I?" Vanessa said with an ounce of excitement in her voice.

"Me babe? Stand you up? That doesn't sound like something I'd do?" Charity quipped back with.

"Well I have to admit I'm very glad you didn't turn up at the pub, because this is sooo much better", stated a very excitable Vanessa.

Charity approached Vanessa handing her the white rose and landing a soft kiss on her cheek. Peeling back the hair covering Vanessa's face, she whispers into her ear "wait until you see what's under this robe!"

Vanessa took a sharp intake of breath and bites her lower lip in anticipation, she softly said "shall we take this upstairs?"

As much as Charity wanted to drag Vanessa upstairs and have her way with her, she knew that if she went upstairs now she would never have the opportunity to share some thoughts and feelings with Vanessa.

"Let's sit down first, I've got some things I need to talk to you about and I have a little surprise for you", charity said nervously.

The look Vanessa had on her face was one of astonishment, feelings? Charity doesn't do feelings? Was this the moment Vanessa had been waiting months for? Was charity finally going to lay everything on the table?

"Everything ok?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah babe, nothing to worry about. You know I said I cared about you quite a bit?" Charity said with a slight serious tone in her voice.

"Yeah I remember that night very clearly", Vanessa quickly replied.

"Well, things have changed. I don't do feelings as you know, but I care about you a lot…I know this coming from me sounds super weird, but I just needed you to know I care". She said very softly.

It took Vanessa a couple of minutes to process what she had just heard, with a smitten smile on her face Vanessa replied, "Miss Dingle, those words coming from you mean the world to me! So thank you. I care about you a lot too".

Vanessa leaning in kissed Charity passionately, resting their foreheads on one another after. "Presents?" Charity whispered.

Charity went on to explain that the first part of the present was waiting upstairs on the bed. Vanessa with a spring in her step, ran upstairs shocked to see that there were rose petals everywhere, even in the shape of a heart on the bed. Vanessa was so astonished by the effort put into this surprise she didn't notice the sexy lingerie lay on the bed. As her face turned red from excessive blushing, she slipped into the matching lingerie set and the killer heels Charity has hand picked for her. Before leaving, to add an element of surprise she grabs her scrubby old dressing gown.

As the footsteps grew louder, so did the heart rate of both ladies. Charity's eyes open wider and pulse quickens as Vanessa struts down the stairs with a certain swagger about her.

"Babe, as much as I love your scrubby dressing gown, that has to come off immediately," admired charity.

A blushing Vanessa softly answered "let me have a drink first, I'm gasping".

Whilst the pair both sit on the sofa, sipping their bubbles and admiring one another, Charity began to fidget. Was she getting impatient? Did she need the toilet? Or was she nervous? Reaching behind the pillow, she pulls out a small black box with a red bow on it. The box was too big to have a ring in it, but what was it? Vanessa's eyes lit up, her pupils widened and her heart rate was off the scales.

"I know I do some very stupid things and I can be a liability and I don't think before I speak the majority of the time, but I care about you a lot and I wanted to get you something to say thank you". Expressed a slightly vulnerable sounding Charity.

"Thank you?", quizzed Vanessa.

Charity replied, "For putting up with the stupid games I play and for not giving up on me".

The box was handed to Vanessa. Trying to keep back the tears, heart racing and with sweaty hands, Vanessa opened the box to find a silver heart locket.

She let out a big sigh…

"Charity Dingle are you going soft on me?", Vanessa said as she opened the locket to find a photo of her son Johnny and a photo of herself and Charity. Looking directly into Charity's eyes Vanessa expressed how she was feeling, "wow, you actually chose this for me? I'm speechless… It's beautiful. Thank you".

Leaning into charity she whispered, "don't worry your secret is safe with me". Caressing her cheek she pulls charity closer, kissing her passionately.

"I think we should take this upstairs", said an excitable charity.

Grabbing Vanessa by her dressing gown belt, she strides upstairs with authority pushing Vanessa straight on to the bed. "Don't move' shouted charity, as she slowly peels her velvet gown off one shoulder at a time exposing her black lacy bra in a sultry manner. Vanessa's pulse increasing by the second, gasping for air as the silk gown drops to the floor , leaving her breathless. She casts her eyes over the woman she believes she is slowly falling in love with, thinking to herself How am I this lucky.

"Your turn, Stand up", teased charity.

Vanessa catching her breath stands, "I want you to just stand there and let me do everything" charity explained. Nodding in agreement Vanessa bites her lip with excitement.

As Charity unties the dressing gown belt, her eyes widen as she spots Vanessa's new lingerie, she can't help but caress Vanessa's body. Grabbing Vanessa's bum with one hand, she peels off the rest of the dressing gown with the other, revealing her gorgeous body in all its entirety. Running her hands through Vanessa's hair, she grabs a clump gently pulling on it, while biting down Vanessa's neck. Prompting moans from Vanessa.

"I've always wanted to make love to a women wearing heels', said charity.

"Good job they will be the only thing I'll be keeping on" responded Vanessa.

Whilst tongue tied, Vanessa grabs charity and pulls her in tight, using one hand to undo her bra and the other to slide up the inner thigh stopping just before reaching Charitys lingerie, teasing her. Vanessa pushes charity's thighs apart, slipping her hand down into her newly brought lingerie, causing a loud moan to slip out of charity's mouth. Deciding she wants to take control, she leads an excitable charity to the bed, forcing her down.

"Don't move" said Vanessa with authority.

Ensuring Charity doesn't move, Vanessa makes sure their fingers are continuously interlocked, squeezing tightly.

Mesmerised by these exotic emerald green eyes, Vanessa lets out a big sigh "my god you are beautiful". Leaning in, lingering just above charity's lips, she tries to kiss Vanessa but can't reach as she's pinned down.

The tension between the two of them was palpable, they start passionately kissing. Heart rates rising, pulses racing, Vanessa slowly makes her way down Charity's torso, gently kissing and biting along the way. Moans getting louder and louder, "babe right there… don't stop" an excited charity yells.

Vanessa continues to prove that she is indeed very good at controlling her tongue.

Gasping for air Charity shrieks "YES, oh my god that just rocked my world".

Both ladies led there breathing heavily, with the happiest of expressions on their faces. Charity turns on to her side, searching for Vanessa's hand to hold, interlocking her fingers, she held on tightly, kissing Vanessa on the forehead, the pair cuddled in close.

"Well that was… Incredible, you have been paying attention!", joked Charity.

"I had a good teacher" a coy Vanessa responded.

An excited Charity answers, " now time to see if it's possible to fall asleep on my tiny blonde rocket woman".


End file.
